


What Was Stolen

by evilwriter37



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Night, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Erasmus' First Night with Damianos that was stolen from him by Kastor's coup.





	What Was Stolen

Erasmus lay on his back on the luscious bed, new gold collar shining at his throat, hands bound above him with ribbon, ankles bound together in the same way, completely naked. He felt like he was flushed from head-to-toe as he waited for the prince, everything in him quivering with excitement. This was his First Night, the culmination of everything he’d trained for, the first time he’d be touched in  _ that way _ . He was aroused already, but not in a sense that he needed it desperately. He’d been aroused before in his life, and had not been fulfilled, but this was different. This was very different. Damianos, the prince, would come in, would see him, would touch him and take him and do what he wished with him, and Erasmus would be happy. He’d been chosen specifically for this. It was the reason for the lion pin on his chiton, folded neatly on a chair by those who had brought him here and restrained him so meticulously. The ribbons presented him as a gift, gave him to the prince and said  _ “He is yours.” _

Erasmus didn’t know how long he would have to wait, but he was content. He’d practiced this pose again and again on nights when he couldn’t sleep, or mornings when he’d woken early, and his muscles wouldn’t tire and his body wouldn’t ache to move. He’d been deemed ready for this, and he was.

Erasmus closed his eyes, thinking of the ways Damianos would touch him. He’d never seen him before, but he must be grand, so grand. It would be like being touched by a god.

His hazel eyes flicked open when he heard the opening of double doors. He didn’t crane his head to look - though he wanted to - stayed in his posture.

Who came into view did indeed look like a god. His dark hair was short and curly, his copper skin rippling with muscle underneath. His was big, and beyond handsome, and Erasmus felt a shiver go through his body. He didn’t care that Damianos was streaked with sweat and dirt from training. He was shirtless, only wearing armor around his thighs. Every part of him was beautiful, his muscled torso glistening in the lamp light. Erasmus felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Damianos began to walk right past the bed before he noticed him. He paused, turned his head towards him, a smile quirking his luscious lips.

“Oh?” he asked. “What have we here?” He came over to the edge of the bed, folded his arms over his chest, appraising him. Erasmus felt deep satisfaction at the gaze.

“State your name,” Damianos ordered.

“Erasmus.” His voice was small, airy. He couldn’t help it.

Damianos was beginning to take off his sandals, step out of his armor and his loins. Erasmus’ nerves were vibrating. He was granted with the privilege of seeing this godly prince naked.

“Hm, they do know I like taking people after training.”

Oh, he was naked now, and Erasmus tried to keep his eyes averted from between his legs. He hadn’t been ordered to look there.

Damianos was climbing onto the bed in all his sweat-streaked glory, and Erasmus’ heart was pounding hard in his chest, blood rushing in his head. The prince knew his name, was naked and coming towards him on all fours.

Then he was gently undoing the ribbon at his ankles and tossing it aside. However, Erasmus didn’t lose his position. He had yet to be told to.

He expected Damianos to undo the ribbon at his wrists next, but instead he leaned down, carefully took his ankle in one hand. His skin was roughened, calloused, and Erasmus adored the touch of it. He bent, pressed his lips to his ankle, then his shin, and Erasmus let out an airy sigh. He’d only felt lips once in his life before, on his own. Those had been hard and insistent. These were gentle. They traveled up his shin, the hand smoothing over his calf. Damianos worked his way up to his thigh, then his pelvis, so close to where he was hard and wanting. His desire was pulsing through him now, tinging on desperation. He needed whatever Damianos was going to give him.

Then Damianos was climbing over him, all strong arms and muscle, his lips wandering over his abdomen. They worked their way up, up, kissed at his throat above the collar when Erasmus tilted his head back to allow it. He felt so utterly good from this, pleasure burning hot through his body. He wondered if he would reach his end just from this, before Damianos even touched him in a way that was overtly sexual.

Damianos kissed him on the mouth, and it was everything he had dreamed of and more. His lips were warm, soft, and so was the kiss at first. But then it grew heavier, hotter, and Damianos pried his mouth open with his tongue. Erasmus was quivering, and he moaned when Damianos delved his tongue into his mouth. He was close, so close.

A hand between his legs. Erasmus came hard from just the ghosting of Damianos’ fingers on his shaft. He whimpered into the prince’s mouth, shuddering underneath him, close to convulsing. He’d had an orgasm before, but only in the days of his earlier youth, from dreams. This was better than that. A million times better.

Damianos pulled away, a small smirk on his face. “That always gets all of you on your First Night,” he said, clearly pleased with himself. He began untying the ribbon at Erasmus’ wrists. “You can lose the position now.”

“Yes, your Royal Highness,” Erasmus breathed, still working on recovering. He let himself relax, let his legs come apart. Once the ribbon was off, he got onto all fours on the bed, placed his forehead down on the coverlet in a bow. “What do you require of me?”

A hand in his hair, lifting his head up, directing him forward. Damianos was on his knees, and Erasmus allowed himself to see his cock. It was in good proportion to him, which meant it was large. It was erect and just as beautiful as the rest of him, the head the same shade of pink as his lips.

Damianos directed his head forward, and Erasmus knew what he was supposed to do. He’d trained for this too, though of course never on a real cock. He gave it a long lick from where he could reach of the shaft up to the head, savoring the taste of it. 

“Touch me with your hand as you do this,” Damianos ordered.

Erasmus breathed out another “Yes, your Royal Highness,” and did as he was told, taking ahold of the prince’s cock with one hand, holding himself up with the other. He was ready for this, knew just what to do.

Damianos let or a guttural moan as Erasmus worked him over with his tongue. He did that for a while, switching between delicate strokes and hard, before taking him into his mouth. Fingernails dug into his scalp as he bobbed his head. There was a salty taste in his mouth, that of Damianos’ precum, and Erasmus very much liked it.

Damianos was practically growling as Erasmus did this, and he very much liked the sound, liked the fingernails digging into his scalp and delicate hair. It meant he was doing his job well. These were rewards for him, and he was so satisfied he felt himself becoming aroused again, a thick coursing of pleasure going through him from the prince’s approval.

Damianos pulled him off of him when he was having just barely repressed shudders. Erasmus did not look up at him, but he could hear him breathing hard, could see his chest heaving.

“On your stomach,” Damianos ordered.

Erasmus forewent the “yes, your Royal Highness” and just did as he was told. There were an assortment of oils next to the bed for this next part. He was quivering with excitement. Never before had this happened, but the crown prince of Akielos was about to be inside his body.

He opened him with his fingers. His touch was gentle, as he knew he’d never done this before. Erasmus loved it, found himself clutching at the pillows, moaning and sighing. A finger pushed into him, and his whole body relaxed at it, opened up for him like it was supposed to. It wasn’t hard for the prince to fit a second finger, then a third. He moved his fingers in and out, simulating what he would be doing with his cock, and Erasmus arched back into it. Damianos climbed on top of him, kissed at each of his shoulders.

“You’re going to be a good fuck,” he murmured into his ear. Erasmus didn’t know what to say to that, didn’t know if he was allowed to speak. The words made him flushed, satisfaction mixing with the pleasure in his body. He was making the crown prince happy. That was his job.

Damianos’ fingers left, and soon, in their place, Erasmus felt the head of his cock. He didn’t tense, just held himself there with his legs open, ready for this. He’d trained his whole life for this moment.

Damianos pushed into him, and Erasmus gave a soft cry. The stretch and friction of him was good, and he kept pushing, filling him, and oh, it was so excellent. They both moaned once he was in him fully, Damianos’ much deeper, from his chest. He took him by the hips. 

The prince was gentle with him at first, which Erasmus was grateful for, as he felt like such a thing as force might hurt him so soon. His strokes were graceful and even, practiced. He’d done this with many a partner before, slave or otherwise, and was very good at it. Erasmus was privileged, so privileged.

Suddenly, the prince’s cock touched something inside of him that was very good. Erasmus gasped, jolted with pleasure that burst through into his stomach and his cock. He’d heard of this fabled spot before, but had not thought he himself would experience it, that the prince would take care to pleasure him too. His job was to pleasure Damianos, not the other way around.

But Damianos drove into that spot with even strokes, and Erasmus became a whimpering mess, head pressed against the pillow.

“Oh, you like that?” His voice was rough.

“ _ Yes _ , your Royal Highness.  _ Oh… _ ”

Damianos’ thrusts grew faster and harder as time went on, until he was completely plowing him down into the bed. Erasmus was moaning hard with it, his knuckles white as he gripped the pillows, loving this onslaught of strength and pleasure. He adored the way the prince’s hips collided with him, the way he pushed in and out, the grunts and moans he gave. This was the perfect form of a man, and Erasmus got to have him, got to provide pleasure for his body.

Then, it was all over, Damianos bursting into him.

“Thank you, your Highness!” Erasmus was practically sobbing. The pleasure was such a gift, as was this proof of the prince’s. “Thank you, thank you!”

“Onto your back,” Damianos ordered after a few moments where the both of them just tried to catch their breath. He let go of him, slid from his body, and Erasmus felt empty without him there, though he could still feel the hotness of his seed. Erasmus did as he was ordered, and Damianos took him into his hand.

“Your Highness?” Erasmus questioned.

“I never leave my lovers unfinished,” Damianos explained. “Especially not ones who have performed so well.”

Erasmus closed his eyes, smiling lazily. He’d performed well. That was excellent. He couldn’t have imagined his First Night going any better.

It wasn’t long before Erasmus came into Damianos’ stroking hand. He gave a cry, gripped at the coverlet, arching up into him. Damianos let out a light laugh at his reaction. Then he was kissing him all over, mouth even finding his still-perked nipples, sparking sensation through him that made him gasp and shudder.

Damianos pulled off of him. His face was red from exertion. “You will attend me in the bath,” he said.

“Yes, your Royal Highness,” Erasmus said, more than happy to do so. First he had gotten to provide pleasure for the prince’s body, and now he would be able to clean it. What an honor.

“Did you enjoy your First Night?” Damianos asked him later while Erasmus was washing his hair.

Erasmus blushed to have been asked such a question by the prince. “Yes. Thank you.”

Damianos turned, put a wet hand to Erasmus’ cheek. There was a smile on his lips.

“It will not be your last with me.” 


End file.
